Patiente 276
by Amai Sakura Gari
Summary: Yuya Shiina, patiente numéro 276, hôpital psychiatrique de Mibu. "J'observais, à travers la fenêtre et les barreaux, la ville qui s'éveillait lentement. J'aimais ce genre de matin-là."


**Yuya Shiina, patiente numéro 276, hopital psychiatrique de la ville de Mibu.**

Je regardais, à travers la fenêtre et les barreaux, la ville qui s'éveillait lentement. Quelques lumières s'allumaient dans les immeubles, et les réverbères continuaient de diffuser leur halo orange, qui ne servaient plus vu l'heure et la position du soleil. Le levé de ce même soleil teintait le ciel d'un dégradé partant d'un vieux jaune, passant par du vert léger, et allant jusqu'au reste du ciel bleu foncé de la nuit. Quelques nuages se colorèrent d'orange, de rose, et de mauve en passant près ou sur le soleil. J'aimais ce genre de matin-là. C'était ces matins qui te faisait sentir petite, face à la nature et ses caprices, ses colères, c'était ces matins-là qui te faisait ressentir toute la puissance et la beauté d'un astre, pendant de longues minutes. J'aurais voulu sentir la brise fraiche, presque froide de ce jour d'automne, sur mon visage, mais la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait que sur cinq centimètres, pour éviter que l'on ne puisse sauter. Quelle idée saugrenue, sachant que l'étage pour les suicidaires était au-dessus. Oui, quelle idée saugrenue de mettre ceux qui veulent mourir au plus haut étage de cet hopital, dans lequel je suis depuis maintenant trois ans. Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque quelqu'un daigna tourner le loquet et ouvrir la porte de ma pièce. Car ce n'était définitivement pas une chambre, c'était trop impersonnel pour que ç'en soit une.

-Patiente Shiina Yuya, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Je haissais et je hais toujours cette façon qu'ils ont de prononcer mon nom en entier. J'étais une patiente, ou plutôt une atteinte, car personne ne pouvait soigner ma maladie. Il ne me considéraient que comme une folle, une incontrolable, et au fond, ça me blessais qu'il ne me voit que comme une patiente, et non comme Yuya Shiina. Mais que pouvais-je attendre d'eux, les soit-disant médecins qui n'arrivaient même pas à soigner une simple schyzophrénie ? Je me levais, et tendis les bras. Ils remontèrent mes manches et me passèrent des menottes. J'avais l'impression d'être en prison, bien que quelque part, c'était sûrement le cas. Le médecin, un blonds aux yeux émeraudes que j'aimais bien, me fit un petit sourire auquel je répondis.

-Bonjour, Yuya, souffla-t-il pour que l'autre ne l'entende pas.

-Bonjour, Muramasa-san, fis-je en imitant son ton de voix.

L'autre médecin se tourna vers nous, suspect, et sortit de la chambre, moi le suivant plus par habitude que par envie, et Muramasa fermant la marche, en même temps que la porte de ma pièce. On passait devant plusieurs portes. Certaines des pièces, dont la mienne, avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la pièce. C'est ainsi que je découvris que Shinrei avait encore déchiré son oreiller, tellement la frustration et tout ce qu'on pouvait endurer pouvait nous faire exploser. Ce dernier me lança un regard froid, comme à son habitude. Shinrei n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Arrivant devant la porte juste à côté de celle du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, le premier médecin ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer en me poussant légèrement trop fort, ce dont seuls Muramasa et l'occupant de la pièce semblèrent se rendre compte. Ledit occupant se chargea de me retenir le bras alors que je tombais. Avec la seule force de son poignet, il me remit debout. Je le remerciais d'un regard, et tendit mes mains à Muramasa, qui enleva mes menottes. Lui et l'autre s'en allèrent, me laissant seule avec mon ami.

-Bonjour, Hotaru, saluais-je.

Il eut un signe de tête et s'assit sur son lit. Je pris une chaise et m'assis en face de lui, son regard posé sur moi, comme toujours. Il était la première personne que j'ai rencontré ici, et le seul à avoir sympathisé. Les autres étaient égoistes au point de penser qu'ils étaient spéciaux à cause de leur maladie, et que pour ce fait personne ne pouvait leur parler, mais Hotaru non. Ses courts cheveux blonds retombaient, comme d'habitude, sur ses yeux dorés, et les cachaient de temps à autres, lorsqu'il faisait un signe de tête. Il avait un visage fin, un corps longiligne et une peau tanée qui faisait ressortir l'éclat sauvage de ses yeux jaunes. En somme toute, il était une des plus belles personnes de cet hopital.

-Comment vas-tu ? continuais-je.

-J'ai vu un oiseau ce matin.

Je souris. Il avait cette habitude de parler comme si il se posait des questions et te répondait, même si ça n'avait aucun rapport. Malgré ça, son intelligence dépassait les cent cinquante de Q.I. Il était vraiment étonnant.

-Il était de quelle couleur ?

-Tu as des bananes ?

En riant légèrement, j'en sortis deux de chacunes de mes manches larges. Je les avais volées hier, au petit déjeuner, sachant qu'aujourd'hui était le seul jour de la semaine ou je pouvais le voir. Il enleva la peau d'un des fruits et posa les autre sur la petite table à côté du lit. Avec appétit, il commença à déguster son déjeuner.


End file.
